


Life of a God

by GameArena



Category: GodOfWar, Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Crossover, Danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameArena/pseuds/GameArena
Summary: This fanfic wouldn't have been thought of without @Earthlyfauna on twitter





	Life of a God

"_See that deer there, I want you to shoot it_" once Aloy saw the deer Aloy took out her bow and out and put an arrow in the notch "_aim_" Kratos told Aloy, "**_fire_**" but Aloy didn't want to kill an animal so pure, Aloy felt happy when the arrow missed and scared away the deer although Kratos wasn't so happy that the deer was scared away so he threw his Axe at the deer to freeze it in it's place and growled at her "_aim better next time_" as he called back his axe the deer continued running away "_After it_" was all Kratos said when he took Aloy's bow. 

It didn't take long for Aloy to lose the deer and end up trampling her way through a forest back home with Kratos behind her back, Kratos smelling death thought of Draugr and unslung his axe then threw it at a tree ahead, calling it back around five Draugr slowly walking out from behind the trees some holding bone daggers others holding iron axe's now running towards Kratos as he threw Aloy back her bow Aloy took out the dagger that was given to her by her mother and flew straight towards a Draugr but was thrown away by Kratos as he hacked apart the Draugr, just before it died with it's guts hanging out and blood over the autumn leaves Kratos threw his axe straight into the head of one of the other Draugr freezing it in place as he ran at another parrying it with his shield then launching it straight into the air as Aloy ran and jumped straight off the dead Draugr and into the Draugr still flying through the air and knocking it towards the ground not before slitting it's throat and getting her face squirted with blood "_Behind you_" screamed Kratos as he called his axe back and threw it into the leg of the last Draugr running towards Aloy holding it's iron axe high and ready to swing, Aloy turned just before the Draugr fell next to her and was frozen by the axe now deeply buried in the Draugr's calf. 

After looting the Draugr for any materials that they could find Kratos told Aloy it was time to go home as Aloy picked up a silver earpeice, once she put it on it made a noise and just as Aloy looked over to a Draugr it's name came up and it's weakness all Aloy could do was give a look of amazement before being called back again by Kratos. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic wouldn't have been thought of without @Earthlyfauna on twitter


End file.
